


酒心巧克力

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 我总希望你快乐你每次和我做这种事的时候就很快乐





	酒心巧克力

张艺兴眼含桃花，舔了舔嘴唇地将屁股压上LAY的胯。“哥哥……”他嗓音甜软，软软拂开哥哥额前的流海，先垂下眼低低笑了。“甜甜想……”以握手腕的方式，牵起那只扶在他腰间的手到唇边湿湿地吻了吻。也没说清想怎样。就扇着睫毛一点点儿亲吻LAY的手掌。张艺兴跟着还伸了舌尖来舔。一点点儿从指缝舔到每一个手指尖，会发出小小的“啵儿”的一声。他的嘴唇因此而十分水润。他还会时不时抬眼朝哥哥的嘴唇看看。看出哥哥的口干舌燥来——眼神露骨，在咽着口水的。

这些让LAY无故想起了吃完东西总要将食盘舔得干干净净的小动物。他忍不住扯起嘴角笑了。自知做了一个超级烂的形容。可张艺兴的舌头实在体贴、灵活。它甚至仔细地舔弄手心的每一寸掌纹。仔细地像在喝剩在瓶底的、绝不肯浪费半点儿的酸奶。其实是张艺兴喝了点酒，皮肤连带眼角都泛着楚楚可怜的红。他明明没受半点儿的欺负。

“真骚啊。”也不知道被他舔过的地方留下酒香没有。LAY如是想着。过电的感觉跟正被舌头舔着心尖儿上似的——又痒又酥。不到会起鸡皮疙瘩的程度，但绝对能轻易勾起他的性冲动。LAY想先操他上面儿的嘴。所以慢慢伸了手指进入那张情潮泛滥的小口，湿湿热热，他还没搅动两下就让张艺兴紧紧地包裹住。他含入、吐出、含入。“嗯……”是完全照着平时给哥哥口交的方式在做。可以说张艺兴在享受哥哥操他的嘴。“唔……嗯……”神情逐渐流露几分餍足。他先吃进两个指节，再是循序渐进到手指根。如此反复进出。口水滴下些沾湿鼓胀的裆部。手指比不得性器粗长的。张艺兴做不了深喉，且维持深含手指的样子，低头看了眼LAY的，被自己口水沾湿的裤裆。“哥哥……你硬了……”他像是好奇地伸手去摸。尽管隔着裤子，那勃起的性器仍然烫手。张艺兴的动作颤了一下，转而拉下裤链去摸自己的私处。“唔……”他同样硬了的。

大概真是喝了酒的缘故。LAY亲他的脖子都闻着一股催情的酒气儿。只好舔了舔嘴唇，学起张艺兴刚才的舔吻方式，加之牙齿地一寸寸疼爱他的耳朵、脖子和锁骨、乳沟。“那甜甜帮不帮我？”换作往日，“帮”这个字都是从张艺兴嘴里说出来，作为请求的。“嗯？甜甜？”LAY咬他的乳晕，再抬头咬他的嘴唇，三两下扒掉他半天都没脱下来的裤子。张艺兴眼神懵懵的，还亮亮的，由着哥哥所为。“哥哥……”他黏上去，也去咬LAY的嘴唇。然后张开些腿，抬腰撅臀。是直接用行动回答了那个“帮不帮”的问题。

接下来轮到他操张艺兴下面儿的嘴。手指在咬得极紧的小穴内插入抽出。LAY忍不住叹了句舒服，一边儿黏黏亲他的耳廓，“甜甜，”留在小穴外的手指一边儿忙不迭地揉捏那骑在他胯间前后摇摆的臀肉。“我喜欢你这样。”张艺兴听得低低哼唧了一声，就拿性器来回蹭哥哥的。淫水儿外溢都还是粉粉的。“啊……啊……嗯、嗯啊……”宛如要失禁地直冒水儿。眼见着要被哥哥的手指插射。“我还没进去呢。”LAY倒吃起自己的醋。放缓了些攻势地堵住性器的射精口。抽插仍是没停的，一如既往地向小穴用力撞着。“呀……啊……啊……哥哥……”张艺兴呻吟都在发颤，沉下腰配合LAY的操干。下面儿的嘴馋，一口吃到性器的根部，然后剧烈地咬紧、收缩。每次的咬紧、收缩都仿佛在吟喊着饿。持续的啜吸更像是吃不饱的。“要被你搞得早泄了……”LAY报复似地击打张艺兴的屁股，正拼命扭摆、能挤出奶的屁股。“真紧……”紧得他粗喘，忙加大了力度往深处捣干。“呵……我、我当哥哥……嗯……”张艺兴仰起脖子笑出来。“在夸我……唔……”骑了体内那根粗大的性器变着角度地奸淫自己。他或是快速地抬腰上下套弄，或是快速地摆臀前后扭动。“唔……唔、啊……啊……好大……”张艺兴感觉到哥哥的性器撞进自己的肚子了。他甚至被哥哥摁着手去感受那东西是怎样一下下地撞进肚子。LAY的性器不仅粗大，还“啊……哈啊……哥哥……太、太深了……”插得好深。

“叫老公……嗯……”LAY皱了皱眉，高涨的性欲使他并不比张艺兴好到哪里。只一味箍紧手里那纤细的腰，死命地撞，死命地顶。“唔……老公……啊……甜甜……啊……要、要……”他都没办法讲完整的话，只能迎着哥哥打桩似的抽插频率连连晃动、呻吟。嗓音染上些哭腔，垂着脑袋委屈巴巴地依靠LAY的肩膀。他此时就驰骋在哥哥的性器上，表情是被欺负狠了的，可身体却十分诚实地揉捏自己的乳尖。“嗯……想射……”还不知足地交叠了哥哥的手指蹂躏自己的臀肉。举止放荡。“啊……老公……放、放手……唔……”张艺兴仰起脖子扭腰摆胯，叫声是更媚了。LAY本不打算难为他。他喜欢这样的“骚甜甜……”对着粉色的耳廓喃喃，然后红了眼地疯狂操干。“啊……啊、哈啊……啊……好棒……啊……”张艺兴终是被哥哥操熟了。是挂着眼泪“噗——”地喷出来的。有些精液星点地溅到LAY的胸口，他咽了口口水还想去舔。“哼……啊……啊……”却突然猛地绷直后背连着抖了好几下。是哥哥迎来高潮了。“唔……宝宝……”他点头算作应声地眯起眼低低地笑。享受被LAY紧紧箍着腰，让精液一股接一股浇淋敏感点的爽极快感。是绝不肯浪费半点儿地都吃下了。“好多……”他摸着肚子稍缓了口气，后穴高潮使他像终于吃到馋嘴很久的甜食般愉悦、餍足。再开口讲话都听着嗓音特别特别的黏。“老、老公……啊……”等LAY在他体内完成射精之后，张艺兴仰起脖子又骑着哥哥扭腰摆胯起来。“嗯……继续……要、要……老公……”是还想被操上无数回的，骚甜甜。


End file.
